Code Geass: Lelouch of the Dead
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: After the culmination of Zero Requiem. Lelouch find himself in C's world with God and offered him a choice: either he help the god from a different world or be transported to hell and suffer eternal torture for his crime. Follow Lelouch and the Gang for a bloody battle against flesh-eating Zombies to survive. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Offer**

Lelouch felt the cold steel of the sword that he gave to Suzaku vacate his body.

He staggered forward to the edge of the platform a few feet away from his throne where he sat a few minutes ago, and slide down to where his little sister had been chained leaving a trail of blood on the picture of the Britannian Flag.

Lelouch on his dying moment saw flashes of his memories...memories of joyfull days in the Academy with the Student Council, the confession of love of Shirley, their first kiss with each other,the SAZ massacre and the death of his first love by his own hand, the kiss which he and his witch shared within the Gawain, The death of Shirley and Rolo, the betrayal of Black Knights, and lastly his first kiss with Kallen during the UFN meeting.

Lelouch was unable to hear the words that his sister was saying but he knows that she know already about his plan and for that he doesn't regret The Zero Requiem.

He'd succeeded. He had destroyed the world and created it a new. Thus stopping the never-ending cycle of Hatred and providing the Peace that his sisters wanted.

The 99th Emperor, The Demon Emperor, Enemy and Savior of the World felt his chest still as he embrace his long-awaited death courageously.

Lelouch open his eyes and immediately recognize where he was. "Why I'm here in C's world?" He was surprised, he thought that after his death he would be thrown directly to hell to suffer for eternity. But why he was on this place again and not in hell, and who brought him here? He stood up and scanned his surroundings, there he was standing on the very same platform where he foiled the plan of his Father and Mother to kill god.

He then saw a lone figure approaching his direction. When the figure was not far from him that he saw that it was Zero but his costume is white with gold linings.

"Welcome back again to C's world Lelouch vi Britannia" the white zero started. "I know your asking why you are here, correct?" Lelouch simply nod and the white zero continued.

"You are here because i have a proposal for you."

"And what is this proposal that your talking about?" He asked. "But before that let me ask you, who are you and why Zero?"

"I am God the one you saved from Charles and Marianne, and to answer your third question is that i come to you in this appearance because this the one you are most familliar with. And for the proposal, A God from a different world asked me to lend him the most interesting person in my world to help him with his problem. If you accept you will be transported to that world immediately and don't worry you will not go there alone, Your witch and Ace will join you in this, but if you reject then you will stayed dead and your soul will be suffering in Hell." God replied.

Lelouch poundered God's offer. _If i choose God's offer I live, if not I'll be condemned to eternal suffering so since it's one of a lifetime offer i choose the former._

Lelouch stand up from his chair raised his right arm then said his decision. "I Accept your Offer God. Send me tho where this world is."

"Very well Lelouch. I'm glad that you accepted my offer" he grapsed Lelouch hand in a hand shake. "Before i send you there.. There something i need to tell you."

"And what is it God?"

"First when you are there you will retain your Geass but with some improvement. You can use it more than one but not exceeding 5 times per person, you still need direct eye contact though., 2nd your two companions would join you after a month or two, and third the three of you must survive especially you Lelouch."

Once God finish with just a flick of his finger Lelouch fell to oblivion and his vision were clouded until only darkness remain...

"I hope you will put up another Good entertainment to me Lelouch." God chuckled going back to his own place.

Birds chirping and the warm embrace of the sun greeted the raven haired teen right after he fall from C's world. He was wearing a black jacket and a black pants with that resemble his Ashford uniform but has a different designs. He was standing in front of the Gate while other students are already walking inside. He read the Name of the School written on the wall beside the Gate.

 **"Fujimi High School"**

"School all over again...sigh..."

 **A/N: My 2nd fanfic story a requested story a +-over of CG and HOTD. Please tell me if you will like it. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Spring of the Dead pt. 1**

 _"If you face with the Infected your best net to stay alive is to shoot them in the Head."_

 _Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy_

 **Six Months After.. Fujimi High School Campus.**

Six months had passed since Lelouch transported to this world. In this world there is no Holy Empire of Britannia Instead it was called Kingdom of Great Britain. The Washington rebellion was a success therefore the Nation that on his World called as the homeland of Britannian Empire is known here as the United States of America. Military technology in this world is not so advanced compare to his own world since here there still using conventional weaponry liked Tanks, and Jets instead of using Knightmare Frames. During his investigation he found out that in this world he was the owner and CEO of the Largest Company that develops and supplied Weapons to most Countries Especially the USA and it's allies.

But one thing stays the same in both worlds and that is he still had Fangirls.

"Have you seen where's Takashi, Lelouch?"

"I dont know where he is Takagi, I just got here, maybe he doesn't feel like attending the first period, since you know he's kinda broke. Why your asking? Don't tell me that you something with him Takagi?"

"D-dont be ridiculous Lelouch. Who is in their right mind that will fall for that idiot?!"the pink haired teen stuttered. "Beside i already found the right guy for me" she finished with her lowest volume to make sure that he doesn't heard it.

"Did you say something Takagi?" Asked Lelouch.

"No-nothing.! See yah Lelouch!"

"See yah Takagi."

 _What a weird girl._ Lelouch thought. Back to the present. Today is the first day of a New Semester. Fujimi High is smaller compare to Ashford Academy but the good thing is that they don't have a super crazy Student Council President and the P.E teacher here is not so strict unlike his previous Physical Ed. Teacher. Speaking of Teacher it is already time for our first subject which is Math, but our Adviser Mr. Nakamura is still not here.

"Did you hear that we have two new transfer students?" One of the students said.

"Yeah, and they say that the two are from overseas."another student joined in the conversation.

 _Think about it, god said before i came here that I will not be alone and C.C and Kallen will accompany me here, but for the past six months i haven't found any clues on their whereabouts. Don't tell me that they-"_ Lelouch thought was cut off when he heard the voice of Mr. Nakamura calling him.

"Mr. Lamperouge are you ok? I've been calling your name five times already but it seems that you are in deep thought."

"I'm so sorry Sir. It's nothing you dont need to worry." Lelouch answered.

"Hmmm.. Ok then, so back to where i stop. Today we have two new students who will join us starting today. You may now Come in you two."

The first person to enter is a Beautiful young woman with a short spiky red hair with bandana on her forehead. She has a well developed body that every girl would do anything just to have that body. While the boys, well their reactions are the same whenever they see sexy girls. But they didn't know that the said girl is not your ordinary teenage highschool student. The next person who entered is also a Young woman with pale skin, a sexy body and one of the thing that make both the boys and girls (except Lelouch and Takagi and Komuro since Lelouch already knows them while the two are nowhere to be found at the moment) is the color of her hair since Lime green color is a rare hair color except if you would dye it. but the girl, her hair looks natural and not just been dyed.

The first girl walked in center and introduced herself in a Perfect Japanesse. "Good Morning Everyone, My Name is Kallen Stadtfeld, My favorite color is Red, I'm Half Japanesse and lastly i hate perverted guys so if you think to try and flirt with me im a Master of Aikido so if you dont to be hurt just stay away from me, got it?"

A series of 'Yes Maam' from the boys followed after Kallen Intro. Meanwhile Lelouch caught a glimps of smirk from Kallen's lips when she looked at him.

The green haird Girl follow next. But before she speak she stared to where Lelouch is currently sitting with her signature smirk forming in her lips. Lelouch on the other hand feel like something not good will happen.

"My name is Catherine Chrome... But soon to be Catherine Lamperouge" that earns her deadly stare from almost Every girl in their class while the boys looks Lelouch with jealousy. "I prefer to be called C.C and my favorite food is Pizza." C.C finished.

After the C.C and Kallen Introduction. Mr. Nakamura showed them their seats. Unfortunately for Lelouch the only vacant seats left are the ones on his Left and Right side therefore most of the attention of their classmates are in him.

"What's with that introduction, Witch?" Lelouch asked when C.C comfortably seated.

"What do you mean warlock? Can you please be specific." The witch respond with a deadpan voice.

Lelouch only grunt to the respond that he recieved from C.C so he decided that since talking to C.C will not take him anywhere he will just talked to Kallen.

"How are you Kallen?"

"Dont talk to me right now Lelouch i still haven't forgiven you." Kallen answered in a not so friendly tone.

Thinking that this is not the right time to talked something about their original world. Lelouch just decided that he will just talk to them during Lunch..

 **Meanwhile...**

Takashi Komuro is currently running on the hallways towards to their homeroom. He just saw some horrible scenes on the Main Gate. A guy in a business attire bite the hand of the Teacher that tried to push him away and then after that the very same teacher seems to died from the bite but after a few seconds he grabed his co teacher and bite her Neck. After he saw that he felt that he must warn his friend Hisashi and Save His childhood friend Rei Miyamoto..

After a few minutes of nonstop running. Takashi finally reach their classroom. He opened the door forcefully, that made her classmate jerked in surprise.

All eyes is now looking on him. He see two unfamiliar faces but he doesn't had the time to know who they are so despite the fact that their Teacher, Mr. Nakamura is yelling at him he doesn't heard anything. He just continued towards where Rei is seated. After he reach Rei he grab one of her hand but before he can drag her a hand stopped him.

"What's the matter Takashi?" The owner of the hand and current boyfriend of Rei, Hisashi Igo asked.

"I dont have time to explain, but there is bad things that happened infront of the main gate."

While it's happening Lelouch sigh and then said something that only him can hear. "So it's seems that it is Starting.. Let see what is that the God on this world would like me to solve for him."

 **A/N: Next Chapter Lelouch first encounter with the undead. Stay tuned everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Preparation To Escape the School of Hell**

 **Fujimi Highschool, Lelouch Underground Office. 30 minutes after the initial outbreak.**

Kallen and C.C mouth formed an 'O' when the elevator door opens just for them to see how high tech the place that Lelouch told them.

"I take it that your surprise with my office, Eh?" Lelouch said, still gripping the now empty glock handgun.

"H-how did you manage to build this place Lelouch?" Kallen asked as she walk towards the different kinds of weapons placed on the wall.

C.C on the other hand just took out one slice of Pizza that she found on Lelouch mini ref before she slumped herself on the couch.

"I've started it four months ago and I modeled it from the OSI underground base back in Ashford." Lelouch replied while picking up a box and put it on the small table on the center of his office. "Here's a change of clothes if you want since both of your uniforms are drench with blood." Indeed C.C and Kallen top part of their uniforms have blood all over it.

"What are those back there Lelouch?" Kallen asked as she remembered the creatures that attacked them.

Lelouch just sigh while tapping some keys on the keyboard before he answered. "I'm not sure myself Kallen, even if it's sound ridiculous but my guess those things are what you call Zombies or Undead."

"But zombies and undead are just things from Movies and Video Games, they can't be real." Kallen retorted. She's a little bit skeptical about Zombies and Undead being true.

"Really, Queeny? On all the supernatural things that you experience like the power of Geass, People who is Immortal, and this Travel from a different Dimension, yet you still don't believe that Zombies are true? If that's the case then what will you call those people that trying to eat us?" The immortal witch C.C said trying to mock the red head. And thus started the exchange of heated conversation between the Witch and the Queen.

While the two females are busy with their arguments, Lelouch on the other hand are busy watching the large screen in front of him that shows the different parts of the school campus. "What a mess." He heard his witch said. The two already done with their little talk and now watching the CCTV footage with him.

"You rigged the entire school with CCTV?" Kallen asked in awe. If this is back on their world she can understand what Lelouch did since his afraid for Nunnally safety and also for his Zero persona, but this is a different world there's no war and he was not hiding from something so it's a bit too much that he rigged the entire school with CCTV.

Lelouch did not answer the red head question. Instead he told them to take a shower and change their clothes. "The two doors on the left are the bathrooms. Take a shower and change your clothes, while I will prepare all the things that we might needed before we escape here."

The two females followed Lelouch instructions and entered the bathrooms separately. As for the raven haired teen he was now filling up two duffel bags of weapons and ammos and two three backpacks worth of foods and water. Once he was done he also goes to one of the vacant rooms to change his uniform.

After a few minutes C.C and Kallen exited from the bathrooms. Both are wearing their respective outfit of choice. C.C was wearing a Light grey Jacket with the all familiar logo of the Black Knights on the left breast pocket and on the back over a black fit t-shirt and a perfect fit pants. She also wore a knife holster on her left shoulder and handgun holster on her right hip alongside an ammunition pocket on her left hip. She also wore a tactical boots and her lime green hair was tied in its usual bun.

As for Kallen. She was wearing the same light grey jacket C.C is wearing. Underneath it is grey Tactical T-shirt and a Tactical pants with a knife holder on her left thigh and handgun holster on her right hip. She was also wearing a black tactical boots and her crimson hair was the same as what it was before.

Lelouch is also finished changing. He was wearing the same jacket but instead of light grey it was pure black over it was a blue T-shirt. He was also wearing a black tactical pants with a handgun holster on his right hip. He was also wearing a pair of black tactical boots.

"Both of you looks good with the respective outfit you choose." Lelouch praised the two females.

"Where do you get this outfit Lelouch?" The witch asked.

"I forgot to tell the both of you. I'm the CEO of the Lamperouge conglomerate."

"What's that?" Kallen asked curiously.

"It was the biggest company that develops and supply weapons in this world, From bullets up to missiles, my company develops it." Lelouch answered proudly.

"Is that all? Here i thought it was something great. You just simply made ammunitions for weapons." C.C spoke sounded disappointed with her contractor.

"Who says that it's just ammunition? Do you think your underestimating me, Cecainah?" Lelouch retorted. "My company also develops and manufactures guns, from a normal handguns up to a high powered rifle. We also made Humvee, Transport and Attack Helicopters, Fighter Jets, Aircraft Carriers and Battleships."

"Woah! Your super rich then Lelouch." Kallen said after what Lelouch said. "But why is that connected in wars? Are you not tired with fighting Lelouch?" Kallen followed up.

"I dont have a choice Kallen. After I died. The god on our world offer me a choice. To proceed to hell and suffer for eternity or to help the god on this world with his problem. Of course i choose the latter. Heck! who was in their right mind to refuse a chance of escaping an eternal torture from hell. After that I found my self in front of this school. That was six months ago, and the very first thing i did was to research all information about this world and about my self. Once I'm done. I found out that my father and mother on this world died two years ago when the plane that they were riding crash. Then I inherit my Father company which is the Lamperouge Conglomerate." Lelouch explained. After he saw that Kallen seems to believe him, while C.C on the other hand just simply looked them with her usual bored expression.

"Choose any weapons that you like over there." Lelouch said pointing towards the different type of guns hanging on the wall at their back.

Kallen was not familiar with the types of guns on the wall since it was different from the weapons back on their own world. "What do you call this one Lelouch?" Kallen asked showing Lelouch the weapon she like.

"You have good eyes when choosing your weapon Q-1." Lelouch praise Kallen. While the said red head was trying to hide her flustered face. "That's.. An HK-G36C assault rifle complete with night vision scope, dual magazine, silencer and flashlight."

"As for the sidearm i recomend this." Lelouch said as he give a Mk 23 pistol wit LAM(Laser Aiming Module) and suppressor. "That handgun was perfect for you since it was made as an Offensive Pistol."

"Thanks Lelouch." Kallen replied while she safely stored her pistol on its holster.

"I'm done also." C.C simply said. She choose an ARX160 assault rifle with suppressor and LAM. Resting safely on her right handgun holster is a M9 baretta pistol.

Lelouch on the other hand choose the CZ 805 Bren assault rifle with suppressor, dual mag and iron sight. For his handgun, he will use the Glock 17 that he previously used before coming on this place.

"Are both of you ready?" Lelouch asked the two females.

"Yes Sir!" Both of them replied.

After that the three of them entered the elevator once again. C.C had a Backpack that Lelouch gave to her, while he and Kallen both carry a backpack and a duffel bag.

"What's inside of this bags that we all carried Lelouch?" C.C asked a little bit annoyed that Lelouch also let her carry one.

"The backpacks contains supplies while the duffel bag have an extra weapons and our ammunitions." Lelouch answered. "Check your weapons this would be messy."

Lelouch was right because as soon as the elevator opens they were welcome by Ten Zombies. Thus the fighting for survival commence.


End file.
